english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Mela Lee
Mela Lee (born July 31, 1976) is an American musician and voice actress. She's the lead singer for the band Magnolia Memoir. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Doc McStuffins (2013) - Katherine (ep33) *Disney The Owl House (2020) - Kikimora (ep5) *Secret Millionaires Club (2013) - Becky (ep5), Lee Lala (ep8), Millie (ep6) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Tikki, Aurore Borell/Stormy Weather 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation (2015) - Agnes *Alpha and Omega: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2017) - Agnes *Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze (2016) - Agnes *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) - Agnes *Tyler Perry's Madea's Tough Love (2015) - Old Lady 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (????) - Aisha *Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss (2014) - Aisha 'Movies' *Alpha and Omega (2010) - Candy *Norm of the North (2016) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2018-2019) - Caroline Cordovin Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Female Student A (ep1), Female Student B (ep6), Yu Seiki *Aldnoah.Zero (2015) - Girl (ep9), Orlane (ep10) *Berserk (2017) - Schierke *Blade of the Immortal (2009-2010) - Rin Asano *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Rachel Alucard *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan (2010) - Shizuki Minagami *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan 2 (2010) - Shizuki Minagami *Burn-Up Scramble (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Cannon Busters (2019) - Dex, Additional Voices *Carole & Tuesday (2019) - GGK *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2002-2003) - Silviana *Destiny of the Shrine Maiden (2006) - Kyoko *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2014-2015) - Dorami (ep16), Girl (ep14), Sera Ivy (ep43) *Durarara!! (2011) - Erika Karisawa, Witness#3 (ep4) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Erika Karisawa, Rio's Friend A (ep9) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Erika Karisawa *ERASED (2016) - Airi's Aunt (ep6), Hospital Receptionist (ep6), Housewife B (ep6), Misato *Fafner (2005-2006) - Rina Nishio, Additional Voices *Fate/Extra: Last Encore (2018) - Rin Tohsaka *Fate/stay night (2006-2007) - Rin Tohsaka *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015-2016) - Rin Tohsaka *Fate/Zero (2013) - Rin Tohsaka *Flag (2007-2008) - Lisa, Former Kufura Girl *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Girl (ep8), Girl (ep21), Shinzo (ep13), Ureshino-Oiran, Woman (ep11), Woman (ep14) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Bunny Beast-Woman (ep6), Darry, Girl (ep1) *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Canary, Female Proprietor (ep22), Female Receptionist 1 (ep27) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2006) - Fan Girl (ep9), Max *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Hideko *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (2016) - Parsine Pratemia (ep13) *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Clara De Sirene *Mob Psycho 100 (2017) - Rei Kurosaki *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Kana Ienaga *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Kana Ienaga *Rozen Maiden (2007) - Shinku *Rozen Maiden: Träumend (2007-2008) - Shinku *Saint Tail (2001-2002) - Meimi Haneoka/'Saint Tail' *Saiyuki Reload (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006-2007) - Yaone *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Natalie *Skip Beat! (2017) - Maria Takarada (Announced) *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Freyja, Mizue Osawa (ep14), Schoolgirl A (ep14) *Sword Gai: The Animation (2018) - Mina Hiraya, Aya Takagi *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Sylvia Lyyneheym (ep12), Phoenix Festa Announcer (ep9), Match Announcer (ep10) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Ellen *The Twelve Kingdoms (2004) - Suzu, Mokurin (ep17), Rangyoku *Tokkō (2007) - Cell Phone Voice (ep4), Nurse (ep3), Policewoman (ep1) *Toradora! (2014) - Maya Kihara *Tweeny Witches (2008) - Eva *Vampire Knight (2010) - Yuki Cross *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Yuki Cross *Vandread: The Second Stage (2003) - Rebecca *When They Cry (2007-2008) - Rena Ryugu *Witch Hunter Robin (2003) - Toko Masaki *Yuki Yuna is a Hero (2015) - Fujiwara 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Rozen Maiden: ouvertüre (2011) - Shinku 'Movies - Dubbing' *éX-Driver The Movie (2004) - Nina A Thunder *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2012) - Rin Tohsaka *Fate/stay night The Movie: Heaven's Feel I. presage flower (2018) - Rin Tohsaka *Fate/stay night The Movie: Heaven's Feel II. lost butterfly (2019) - Rin Tohsaka *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Mika Saeki *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Hideko, School Idol *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Reiko Hayama 'OVA - Dubbing' *éX-Driver (2002) - Nina A Thunder, Waitress (ep1) *éX-Driver: Nina & Rei Danger Zone (2004) - Nina A Thunder *Phantom: The Animation (2006) - Ein *Strait Jacket (2008) - Minea *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *Tweeny Witches: The Adventures (2009) - Eva 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Elesa (ep13) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Death Trance (2006) - Girl, Goddess of Destruction *Skyhigh (2005) - Izuko 'Movies' *Drive (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) - Additional Voices *It (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011) - Mermaids *Southpaw - ADR Loop Group *Suicide Squad - ADR Loop Group *The Next Three Days (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Year of Getting to Know Us (2008) - Additional Voices *Truth (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Warm Bodies - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series' *Atlanta - ADR Loop Group *Ballers - ADR Loop Group *Better Call Saul - ADR Loop Group *CSI: NY - ADR Loop Group *Community - ADR Loop Group *Entourage - ADR Loop Group *Gilmore Girls - ADR Loop Group *Gotham - ADR Loop Group *House of Lies - ADR Loop Group *The Good Wife - ADR Loop Group *True Detective - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Tiki *Mobius Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Karen 'Video Games' *Apex Legends (2019) - Lifeline *Digimon: All-Star Rumble (2014) - Biyomon, Hououmon *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Additional Voices *Ghostbusters (2016) - Additional Voices *LittleBigPlanet: Karting (2012) - Additional Voices *Mortal Kombat 11 (2019) - Jade *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Pillars of Eternity II: Deadfire (2018) - Hylea, Ondra, Pallegina *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Yda *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Nelo *Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky (2014) - Lucille Ernella *Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea (2015) - Miruca Crotze *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Rachel Alucard *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Rachel Alucard *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Rachel Alucard *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Female Staff, Rachel Alucard, Woman *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Rachel Alucard *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Rachel Alucard *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Rachel Alucard *Blazing Souls: Accelate (2010) - Adelle *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Yoko *Code Vein (2019) - Female Voice Type 9 *Daemon X Machina (2019) - Sif/Ayer *Death end re;Quest (2019) - Alice *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Drakengard 3 (2014) - Three *Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky (2016) - Amatsume, Gossiping Lady B, Orphan F *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Tiki *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Tiki *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Additional Voices *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Lee-Fi *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Potpourri *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Nancy *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Otome Yanagiya *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Princess, Shizuku *Stella Glow (2015) - Rosa *Summon Night: Twin Age (2008) - Reiha *Summon Night 6: Lost Borders (2017) - Kunon *Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls (2016) - Dreamcast *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Sharon Kreuger *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Sharon Kreuger *Trinity Universe (2010) - Rizelea *Wild Arms XF (2008) - Katrina Liane Elesius *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Celica *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Mana Fujitani Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (157) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (116) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2020. Category:American Voice Actors